Dream Log 1
by LucidDreamer777
Summary: A series of dreams collected together to form this thing. Contains purely pop culture references, foul language, suggestive themes, and weirdness. Just weirdness.
1. Extraterrestrial Bugs

Extraterrestrial Bugs

* * *

I dreamed that I am in the top of a small building. The city where I stood appears to be nighttime and the sky is cloudy, making resemble like Gotham city (technically, this isn't Gotham City and is called as Dark City). As I look at my surroundings, I saw that it appears to be an abandoned and ruined building as I saw windows on the left. A couple of dead bodies of men in futuristic armour floating around as if they have gravitational devices on them that gone horribly wrong.

As I wonder around for something interesting, I saw a red glow on the rubble. I walk to it and grab the object. It looks like a red crystal but it has what appears to be some sort of black biological tentacles wrap the top. The crystal gives a faint red glow. And by the time I touch it, I could hear bodies fall to the floor.

Then the dark clouds part away and I saw a red shine from it. Then I saw a swarm of giant black bugs descend from the clouds. They have huge black wings with blood red membrane and black spikes, a head that resembles an ant but has three pairs of red eyes and sharp pincers, and a large bottom that resembles Reshiram's tail though it is covered in spikes and has red visible membrane. The entire thing is covered in spikes! I couldn't look at the streets but I could feel like a huge panic had happened and many people must have died from those bugs.

Couldn't take it anymore, I jump from the building and spread my arms to fly. And I did. I was amazed but I continue to fly higher and faster to avoid those bugs. Then another species of alien bugs descend and they look like black armoured worms with red skin, spikes all over its body, and a head that is the same as those winged bugs. They landed on the oceans and some crash on the buildings.

I ascend faster to avoid those bugs, who want my blood. Some of the worms and bugs climb on buildings to grab me but I am too high from them. Then a few seconds later, I am flying over a suburban area with some factories on it. This area doesn't have bugs so I am safe. Then I landed on a forest that is farther from Dark City and enter the barn. I fell on a makeshift bed and sleep for the time being.

Then after an unknown amount of time (I had no idea how time works in Dream World), I woke up and went outside. It is already morning and I saw a farmer trying to fix his truck. I went to him and had a conversation with him though I forgot what we are talking about. Then we board the truck and we drove to some sort of a villa in the deeper part of the forest. As I descend from the truck, I saw a woman running to me. She wore a sleeveless baby sky blue top with a V-shape cut on the center to make her cleavage visible, a long white skirt and a huge flat cream hat on her head that covers her brown hair that is tied in a bun. Then she told me to ride with her in a van that resembles the vans of Toyota. When the van moves, it is so fast that if I look at the window, everything is but a blur.

Then the van stopped on some sort of a town in the forest. The van park in near one of the vans. As we got off the vehicle, the woman and some companion that I have no time to describe (because I forgot) got down with guns on their hands. If we are going to get mauled by those bugs, it could be justified. Me? No need weapons because I can use my magic skills here (despite the first discovered magic skill in Dream World is to fly). As we wonder around the deserted town something had happened.

I woke up.


	2. Structure With Rocks

Structure With Rocks

* * *

I am in the church of where I attended named Assembly of God. Well, it resembles a lot of the church because the time here is night again and everything is dark. After a few seconds of looking at stuff, I have a feeling of SOMETHING staring at me and I couldn't tell what it is. In panic, I flew straight to a wall and pass through the solid barrier like I am a ghost. Then my vision became 3rd POV and I can see the thing that followed me. It looks like a ghost that resembles a floating black cloth with white bony arms outstretch.

After a series of hasty retreats from the ghost, everything became pixelated and became something that resembles Atari. Then the scenery has only green featureless walls scattered around to form a maze. Then I came across a small clearing when I saw a pixelated white portal on the top left corner. I enter the portal and I am transported to another featureless room though the walls are purple and seemed to be organized. The room is furnished with grey Atari tables and chairs, which were occupied by the spirits of the children from the Child Murders in Five Nights At Freddy's. They always stare in one direction with those black beady souless eyes.

I saw an open space on the bottom left corner. I went to it and I am transported to a gloomy place with tall concrete walls that resemble prison walls. The floor is just earth with some rocks scattered around, ranging from pebbles to boulders. The sky is very gloomy and heavy to aid the depressing atmosphere. I saw many people wandering around, which have dirty and slightly tattered clothes.

"Why are these people here?" I asked out loud.

"Hmm, probably must be the Nazis." A mysterious dark male voice answered. I didn't bother turning my back because it could possibly spell death. I knew that voice but I can't reveal it who for the time being.

I proceed to walk to another part of the prison where there are more rocks and less people. I went to another direction when I saw a majestic sight. It is a huge metallic pillar with the steels are gold, the supporting frame silver, and an electric plug insert on a socket that was placed on the nearest wall. I can see its internal structure and there are rocks swirling around the tower in the inside. The rocks there range from pebbles to stones to even boulders, making the tower bigger. Even more odd as they swirl around through supernatural means.

As I got closer to it, a woman cried "Look out!" and the prisoners who were near to the tower panic away from it. I wanted to know what on Earth has happened so I watched and saw a rock fell from the tower. It explodes and the shards of inorganic material flew around, with many hitting the unfortunate prisoners that stood on their way. I run towards the tower, dodging the exploding magical rocks and fleeing prisoners. I saw a boulder coming and I duck on the nearest non-magical boulder for safety. As I cower for protection, a man in Russian outfit run from his cover and meet a big piece of rock in his head. The force is so strong it killed him. Then I saw a girl standing in the center, looking confused and panic at the same time. Then a pebble struck her diaphragm, forcing her to the ground. The girl attempted to stand up but more rocks struck her, shattering her right kneecap and left shoulder. She screamed and cried as the rocks penetrate her body though it is unseen because I block out for a moment.

When my vision is restored, I saw the girl lying on her pool of blood. I decided to stand up and sneak all the way to the electric socket. There are two sockets and I manage to unplug one. The tower made a groaning sound and the tower shrinks. I attempted to unplug the other but...

I woke up.


	3. Rising Sea Levels

Rising Sea Levels

* * *

I am in an island shore where it is mainly rocky and zero sand. The sky is also nighttime, similar to the first two dreams and I am a few meters away from any platform. It is discovered that I am part of a shipwrecked crowd that is mainly consists of several Humans and one Sharkman.

This Sharkman, well, is by far very different from most of the Sharkman kind in my Dream World. Sharkmans represent whatever the species they represent (the biggest are Megalodons, which stood about 11-12 ft. and the smallest may be only as tall as Asians) and they are actually one of the finest gentlemen race in the whole Dream World. Also they are an all male race so how they reproduce is a mystery. This Sharkman here bears a striking resemblance to the mascot of Maui and Sons (by the body) and Virgil Sharkwolski (from My Gym Partner's A Monkey).

Evidently, he has a human body with a shark for a head and a shark fin the back of his head. He is mainly blue, which means that he is a Blue Shark. He has human-like eyes and they are blue. He wore a black rash guard with sleeves in a shade of blue that almost look like black and cycling shorts with blue and lime green lines on the side. He has no footwear because he prefers to be barefoot. His name is Sharkie and he is more of a shy type Sharkman than the typical personality of a Sharkman. Also he has braces like Virgil, blue specifically.

The humans started whining about that they are trapped and how they will gonna die here and blah blah blah. Sharkie just remain quiet because he doesn't want to get involve with the fresco. I was thinking of flying but then I will ditch my companions for death. I raise my hands like there is some weight in it and then the sea level rises.

I stopped raising the sea level when the water manages to reach the platform so that I won't drown Dream World. I decided to help some of the shipwrecked victims and we run into a jungle to run away from. Then we part away some bush and we landed on my own home! Well, almost because I saw a billboard on the farthest part and two spotlights waving around in the sky. The rest sat down while I am thinking of something. Then one of the survivors made a suggestion that we must go to the authorities that we are the safe. However another one said that we can't because they will think that we are joking and he point his finger to the billboard, which shows our faces and the missing people sign. Knowing that it could be best to stay at home, I motion everyone to come inside.

Then I woke up.


	4. With Great Power Comes Great

With Great Power Comes Great (Ir)responsibility

* * *

I am in the cemetery where my father was buried (he died when I was 9 years old) except it has no graves and fewer trees, odd. Then I saw a group of kids jogging around, looking really muddy. Then I saw my baby brother, whom I won't mention his name for the sake of privacy. He looks really exhausted though he continues jogging and he was 10 years old at that time.

I called him and ask how he was but he doesn't listen, probably because he is too busy for jogging. Then I decided not to disturb him and walk for a few seconds before I saw an ice cream truck. An ice cream materializes out of thin air and I eat it. Then I stood up and walk on a straight path before I am transported to a small park. I realize that I am in a park called Calderon Park and it is full of kids playing in the park, whom range from Kindergarten (possibly?) to Grade 9.

Across the road and inside one of the two waiting sheds is a lady in a blue elegant gown that has plenty of light blue frills, curly Victorian-styled hair, and a tiara on the top of her hair. She bears a resemblance to a fairy godmother and is actually one as she took out a crystal blue magic wand and does magic tricks in front of an audience, which are mainly children. After the kids disperse, she lay her magic wand on one of the benches of the waiting shed and left, probably to get something important.

I snatch the magic wand and it began to spark. Then I tested it out by pointing the tip to a leaf. Magical particles shot out from within and the leaf was engulfed with a magical aura before it changes to a P20 bill. I grab it and saw one of my old schoolmates, whom, again, I won't mention his name, and gave the money to him. I skipped happily and saw a rotten durian by the road. I tried it again though the magic wand only sparks a few times before it became unresponsive. I shake it a few times before I open my palm to see the wand snapped into half. I gave an expression like "Oh s#!t!" and tried to hide it but the fairy godmother returned. This time she bought a red fairy godmother that wore a simple red dress, hinting that this is a novice.

The blue fairy godmother gasps and snatches the wand from my hand. She said that it is broken and that if she can't have it fixed, she will never have any gold. As in cue, gold coins fell from a gold cloud and into a heap of gold coins, which was caused by the red fairy. The blue fairy said that I must go to another dimension to get it fixed and said of a certain fairy couple in the dimension. Then the red fairy teleported us to a dull blue room with dirty brown lines on the bottom part of the walls. The fairies transformed into a pair of suitcases and I placed them on a conveyor belt that leads to a scanner. Then a robot leads me to a scanner to be scanned and then I am scot-free.

Meanwhile in 3rd POV, a female robot is looking at a screen that shows on scanned items, probably searching for something illegal. The red fairy distorted the screen by making weird faces and wacky poses, blowing out our cover. Immediately, the robot presses a red button that could only mean one thing: Alarm.

Back to my vision, alarm noises were heard and I was next to a closet. I dive straight into the closet to hide from the security.

Then I woke up.


	5. Wordless S--tty Title

Wordless Title

* * *

I was in a Japanese restaurant full of customers and Capitol citizens. Then I am in a table with my two teachers and a classmate from my previous school, MMCS. I won't mention their names for the sake of privacy. We sat on the table when all the sudden, all the other costumers except the four of us stood up and panicky try to go downstairs. We joined the crowd and as we reach the ground floor, I saw it was a mess. The tables and chairs were scattered around, people ran to the exit and corpses laying on the floor with no visible blood or wounds. Then I saw a group of crystalline-like one-armed aliens with no visible faces. They resemble Gems from Steven Universe although they have no gems and I discover that show in 2016, making it unlikely.

I decided to engage combat on these aliens to defend the civilians and my companions. The most common attack (as I have seen) is flying kick and it caused a One-Hit Kill per alien. After the fight, we decided to return to our tables. The entire restaurant is empty due to the fact that the costumers have either fled or died. Then one of my teachers got mad at me even though I save all their assess. I forgot what she said (for a good reason!) and I either feel guilty, shocked, or absolutely nothing. After a few seconds, she calmed down. Then the other teacher said that the one teacher was sorry and I fell star struck.

Then I am transported into a staircase made of iron with fancy and futuristic designs in black walls, making the staircase the only source of artificial light by reflecting the light touching it. I ascend into the staircase to find myself in an opera-styled stage with glossy futuristic designs. On the platform are several people dressed in black in a way very similar to the Capitol civilians and formed an arc formation. They all shouted in unison, "Peeta!" and one of them made a long speech that I cannot remember, probably about Peeta.

I am in the National Highway in Mindanao, Philippines and there are no vehicles around, which is strange. Also the the time here seemed to be in the afternoon by the angle of the Sun. I walked into one of the empty blocks when I saw SCP - 682, The Hard-To-Destroy SCP, tied into one of the posts in one of the houses and barks like a fucking dog.

Then I am in an island or docks where I saw a man strapping a boy, who could be the son, in a hybrid of a parachute and a hot air balloon. The man told his son to be careful and the rest is inaudible, probably instructions on how it works. Then he let go of the child and he went high in the air, thanks to the hot air balloon attached on it. The crowd behind the man (or me) cheered or cried on what happened. Then it went into 3rd POV and I saw the boy gliding across an ocean and a few meters from him is a wooden village on water being supported by wooden beams that were stuck on the sand. The boy appears to be excited then fate is being a jackass as the fire in the hot air depleted. He slowly descended and landed on the water with a slow-mo splash. Luckily, some locals saw it and carried him to the village. Then I saw a vision of what appears to be like a movie credits with some bloopers in it.

Then I woke up.


	6. Heavy Bob Wig

Heavy Bob Wig (Do I Need To Say Moar?)

* * *

Can I Haz A Short Dream? Yes I Can Haz.

I am in my old school, MMCS, in the Highschool Campus. It almost look exactly like the Real-life version but the buildings, which are more detailed in color, are farther by a few centimeters and there are more tufts of grass on the sandy soil (there are actually small in Real-life). It appears to be late sunrise by the sky and everyone in school is present, including the past students that I knew.

Then one of the teachers that appeared in my previous dream also appeared here and she announced something I cannot remember. I raise my hand and told her to get my pink wig and she allows me to go to my room. I went to a steel staircase and tried to open the left door when I notice it is locked. I went to the other door and it opened.

I went inside to discover the room to be decorated in excess pink and girly stuff. I don't hate girly stuff (for a guy) but this... junk... is... too... much. I found a cupboard placed on the top side of the left door. I went to the cupboard and open it to take out a pink bob wig with several plastic bubbles on the left side. I placed it on my head and it suddenly became heavy. I tried it in various positions before I came up to prop it to hide my forehead.

I walk outside to see a huge difference. The campus went back to normal and the folks gathering in the center are gone. I look at the nearest corridor to see Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Twilight is a purple Alicorn (winged Unicorns) with a mane and tail in various shades of purple in stripes and a cutie mark of a white star with a purple center star. Fluttershy is a butter yellow Pegasus with baby pink mane and tail and a cutie mark consists of three pink butterflies.

"Hello there," Twilight said, "What is your name?"

"F-F-F-Fluttershy." Fluttershy said timidly.

"Fluttershy? Nice to meet you!" Twilight smile. I was shocked because they knew each other and they act as if they haven't known each other. Or maybe they do that to make things less boring.

Then I woke up


	7. Jack's Wild Dungeon

Jack's Wild Wild Dungeon

* * *

Probably the very first dream where a character (or characters) of Pop Culture made an appearance. Also the zombies appeared here too. And this is the first time I officially killed something in Dream World had have control on making weapons out of thin air.

I am in a dungeon room in style in an old 3D game. It is also detailed. The walls are stony and it is littered with guts, blood (green and red) and ominous tombstones. Then the tombstones started to release green smoke and zombies rise from the dirt ground. They wanted to bite me but I conjured many projectile missiles on them, dicing them to pieces. As if everything is over, I felt a sharp pain on my back and I turn around to see a zombie standing in front of me, making it very detailed. It looks like a body which has all its skin removed and has pupil-less eyes, and a grin made of sharp bloody teeth.

To solve its bleeding gums (not really), I materialize a book at threw it at its face. The book explodes and the zombie died. Then I walked out of the room and found myself in a hallway though unlike the dungeon room, it is more realistic. It has a long red carpet with gold edges, pillars in the walls that have red textile hanging from it, and torches with blue flames. I am about to explore when I saw a big, fat Heartless-like monster waddling towards me. I hid below the walls and watch as the monster waddle to t he room I entered. Then I stood up and run to the path where the monster came.

Then I am in a room that has a pool that occupied the center of the room by separating each side. The pool is filled with red water that I could swear that it is very hot as lava and the fluid thrashes around. How it happens without the source of friction is unknown. The pool also has numerous amounts of steel cages that didn't seem to melt from the heat and they all float. How they do that is again a mystery. Standing on one of the cages is Jack Skellington, the main character of Nightmare Before Christmas. He wanted to destroy and I forgot the rest of it... except the outro.

The dream ended in a way that is exactly the same from the outro of the music video of Born This Way by Lady Gaga, who also appeared here. It has a black background with a pink triangle on the center. Inside the triangle is Lady Gaga, who wore zombie makeup, a pink wig on her left scalp, and a suit and tie. She is about to pop a bubblegum when...

I woke up.


	8. A Trip To Jupiter

A Trip (No Pun) To Jupiter

* * *

The 1st dream to feature something different: A planet! Even better, I manage to enter a planet! And that planet is Jupiter! (Guess why)

It started in 3rd Person View, I saw a rocket full of Minions (the yellow ones) floating on the top of planet Jupiter with the Sun shining brightly in an unrealistic fashion. Then the rocket thrusters were turned on and the rocket launch itself to Jupiter. Thinking that the Minions will die from intense gravity that Jupiter had, the rocket landed on a desert area with spirals on the sand and randomly placed rocks pillars. There is a sky similar to Earth and there are no gas clouds with an addition the Sun visible.

Then I am in the desert of Jupiter and I feel the rush of pure oxygen running in my face. I decided to fly around and see more of Jupiter. I saw a group of very colourful birds about the size of Great Danes circling around the desert. I landed softly on the sand and at the same time one of the alien birds became curious. It landed in front of me and sniffs at me like a dog. I pet it and the bird purrs like a cat before it flap its wings and fly away.

Then I return back to Earth and it is already nighttime. I am in a small suburban town in the middle of a grass field. As I wander around, I saw the 9th Doctor in my side. He follows me around the town and occasionally talks to me in his British accent because his actor is a British. We came across front yard of a house and I present to the Doctor a 'new language' in the mailbox. The letters written on it are actually English but they were upside down and reversed. The Doctor said that my English is bad and I was very shocked because he said that in front of me.

Then I woke up.


	9. Nihon no nakakakko

日本の中括弧 (Nihon no nakakakko)

* * *

The title stands for "Japanese Braces" in...well... Japanese and it is exactly what it said. And it is... awkward... really. :(

I could only remember the biggest highlight in this dream I am in some futuristic area though I could see some futuristic buildings from afar. Those features doesn't matter to me because I am focusing on a man standing on the top of a heap of scraped metal.

I named him "Pasumairu" and it means "Daddy smiles" in Japanese and he really smiles a lot and is a father. Surprisingly, he looks virtually younger like in his early 30s. He has brown hair that seems to be in a shade very close to black, blue eyes, and fair Asian skin. He wore armoured attire that blends futuristic and modern taste together. The protected parts are gloss black and the clothing is deep sea blue. He also wore black combat gloves and military boots.

When he saw me, he gave me a smile that I can see his teeth. Well, not much of his pearly whites as they covered with braces. Yes, braces. And they are dark blue braces. Supposedly I could have felt awkward or gross out but instead I smiled back to him. It could be because the aura surrounding him is friendly or maybe he has a charm. Or **MAYBE** he has the essence of my dead father (I won't tell you how my dad died. It is too painful). Well these questions might possibly be left unanswered.

Then to break the moment, a group of Japanese schoolgirls appeared all over me and started screaming Japanese onomatopia like "Sansei!" or "Kawaii!" They have anime-like appearance and wore the typical Japanese school outfit. Their tempo is so loud and their appearance is so sudden that I got shocked.

Then I woke up.


	10. Missy Elliot's Rampage

Missy Elliott's Rampage

* * *

If I could write this down on a notebook, it could reach 5 pages and, yes, this dream is a long one. Featuring Missy Elliott (guess why), Kanye West, an SCP, and an abomination that I will never forget on what I did to it. It isn't pretty.

Everything started in a backyard of someone else's home. The ground is littered with dried maples leaves. I reached to the point where I saw walls that are about 10 feet tall. There are tall trees with their branches hanging over the walls and they bear some resemblance to Willows though their leaves are yellow and orange. Since there are just maple leaves on the ground, I had no idea how they appear.

In the southeast corner of my vision (or POV) is the gift box icon from Farmville. The box is violet-blue while the ribbon is baby pink. In the upper part is number that reads as 8 and it is there to show how many gifts do we have. Then the number starts to change and it became 9 then 10,12,15,21,26,34,45 and 55, with that number stops changing afterwards. My mind suddenly remembers a specific type of seed (possibly fictional) that occupies in my 'gift box'. I have no idea how they work though they might spell disaster because of the dreaded feeling that I have.

I went to a corner when I saw many people (in modern clothing though it is hard to tell) running away from something. I saw a pack of dog-like...things chasing them. In panic, I saw a the backdoor to bust it open to find myself in the house's bedroom, which are occupied by a mother, father, and their children. I saw some blinds and check on them before closing the blinds. I told them to run and I went outside. Then several people are running here and I saw a girl stumble on the ground. I help her and I motion the civilians to hide before I run back to where I started.

Okay, maybe I cannot because I am in some sort of futuristic resort as evident by a tower in the farther view of the scenery that resembles a famous hotel in Dubai and a railing that has a holographic screen on display. I look at the screen to see Missy Elliott in her outfit from the album photo Respect M.E. She had a cap in a slightly darker version of grey, silver lipstick, hoop earrings, a grey trench coat that is smooth looking with an under dress, tight grey jeans and black boots that are suitable for riding. Here in the video that is shown in the screen, she and a group of thugs are carrying guns and started shooting at people in a setting that appears to be one of the streets of this city. The music Get Ur Freak On by Missy herself is heard faintly.

I turned around to see Missy Elliott and Kanye West pointing their guns at me. Missy still wears her Respect M.E. photo album outfit and Kanye wore a leather trench coat, a white shirt, denim pants, and leather shoes. Both are armed with an AK-47 and the looks means that one false move and everything will be over (what I meant is the dreaming). Then a girl in a school uniform with a red and skirt, a red and white ribbon, and a yellow headband appeared out of nowhere and went to Missy Elliott to rap into one of her songs. After a few seconds, the girl turn around and run straight to the glimmering hotel. Missy Elliott look at me before she walk out of my sight. What about my plot for revenge? This is probably the first time a dream villain has a karmic Houdini used against me. The odds are pretty much not in my favor.

I decided to ignore Kanye West and ran straight to her for the fear of what Missy Elliott might do to her. I reached into a medieval styled road with the hotel in front of me though it and the surrounding buildings were changed to a more modern and realistic feeling. The girl could be in one of the roads that came from a single road and divided into two separate roads. I turned around to see Kanye West without a gun, though this time he has a companion with him, who is a black dude that wore a similar wardrobe with Kanye although with slight modifications. In rage, I unleash flying kick to Kanye. The thought of it supposed to work was canceled as my attack was deflected by an electrical shield that surrounds him. My foot bounces back and I got temporarily stunned because of it.

As if they are satisfied, they suddenly float in air and electrical volts were absorbed by the duo. Then mini-lightningS happened and the two transformed into a pair of giant golden coins that are 6-ft. tall with a crown image in the center. Electricity shot out from them and they both wanted to put an end to this thing called "Drama".

Then all the sudden, two gunshots were heard and I saw a single bullet pass through each coin that blood (red blood) spew out of the hole. The coins slowly descend and they both lay on the ground. They transformed back to Kanye and his companion, albeit with a bullet wound on their abdomen, a small pool of blood forming underneath them, and slowly dying. I turned around to see a man wearing a traditional "Plague Doctor" garb during the Black Plague, black medieval boots, and a ceramic face mask with a mouthpiece that resembles a long-beaked bird's. I realized that this man is no other than SCP - 049, the Plague Doctor. He is holding a flintlock pistol in his right hand.

He lowers his gun and talked to me. He said that he is going to help me find the girl, which is good and embarrassing for some unmentionable details of my life. Then we went to the left road since it could possibly be the best chance for us to find her. As we go deeper, the streetlights and anything that emits light started to flicker out and after a few seconds we are in complete darkness. Then we are in an alley that is still the same but there is a single circular area that has blood red light on it. The source of the light isn't visible and will leave to your imaginations.

In the center of that circle is a creature that resembles a malnourished child except nude, no genitals, no hair, and sat down like a Witch from Left 4 Dead. It also made some crying sounds. SCP - 049 went to it, thinking it is the girl. I got creped out by that thing I went to a nearby door, trying to open it with no success whatsoever. Then the thing shouted "I'm not [EXPUNGED]!" and SCP - 049 was slammed to a wall. The creature turns to me and tackled me, showing its face to me in the most nightmarish qualities ever. It has no teeth, very thin cheeks and white eyes. **COMPLETELY WHITE EYES!** It even has no nipples. The creature keeps tormenting me with its frightening face. Then I grab the thing and passionately kiss it.

Okay this is too graphic but I have to do this.

I don't remember what I did to it (and it is good as it will contradict the rating) and SCP - 049 stares at the event. The creature (okay I am calling it 'Monster Child') started to cry like a normal child crying over a broken toy and I hug it protectively to calm it down. I heard a phone alarm and we saw SCP - 049 standing in front of us, holding a pink Samsung mobile phone in one and showed it to me.

Then I woke up because my physical phone turned on the alarm.


	11. Remind You Of

Does This Remind You Of Anything?

* * *

This is the 1st time that I am in a school and none of the students (and teachers) notice an intruder here during class. Also this is the 1st dream movie that I have watched (not counting 3rd POVs here).

I am in some school campus filled with students wandering around, ignoring me. The males have white polo shirt, black slacks and shoes while females wore a white dress that only reaches to their ankles. They all took no notice on me and they did as if it is Recess time. I pass through a couple of students and and I entered into a school building that has no chairs, a teacher's table with a laptop and projector on top of it, and more students sitting on the floor. They all watch on a movie that was projected on a wall and I look at it with them. Once again, they didn't notice me being an intruder here.

The scenes that I only remembered are the following: There are several medics dragging away dead bodies in portable tables. Most of the bodies are horribly deformed by some unknown creature. Then I saw a badass in leather black trench coat walking to a portable table that has a dead fetus on it. The fetus appears to be horribly decayed and it appears to be frozen. He held in it one hand and talks to another man about something I cannot figure out before he place it in the table, with the body rocking back and forth.

Then the camera cuts forth to a futuristic room (the setting in the movie is futuristic) where it appears to be an operating room. A woman sat on a chair that is close to a mechanical skull that has green glowing eyes, no teeth and a metal plate below the skull by a few inches. The woman constantly feed it with some sickly green stuff in a spoon and the skull only chew it and the leftovers fell on the plate. In the table holds a mutilated corpse of a woman, who has many scratches, bruises, and gashes on her body and large chunks of her skin flesh was ripped off. One of the medics decided to have autopsy on her body only for the corpse to grab his shoulders and shriek like a banshee.

Then I woke up.


	12. Dramatic

Dramatic Dream

* * *

I have nothing to write here because I am bored and tired... of writing a pre-dream intro paragraph.

I have a vision that resembles on looking at a computer. A browser (I think Google Chrome or Firefox) is opened and the website .com is opened. In one of the pages there is a list of what appears to be incoming songs for Just Dance. There are many songs that are listed there though the only song I remembered is Laser Beam by Perfume. The minor difference between Real-life "Laser Beam" is that this version is just one word: "Laserbeam".

Then I am in my old school in MMCS back in 2015. I went to the Highschool campus because I appeared in the green small gate by the back. As I went there, I notice there is a table in one of the vacant plots that were in front of the school gate with table clothing applied in it. There are also Grade 9 students there and one of them went to me. I recognize him as one of the bullies and turned my back immediately.

Then, out of all my thoughts, I am sitting in the front seat of our car, whose brand is _Adventure_. My mom is manning the vehicle (as of now, she doesn't know how to drive yet) and we are in the Highway that leads from Gensan Santos city to Polomolk and vice verse. Behind us (because of 3rd POV) is a huge ass tornado that slowly follow us like a Real tornado do (they don't chase people however). Then our vehicle is slowed down by the sucking force of the tornado and I saw many tricycles in the road and they crash into each other, sending people and body parts flying around and lay in the ground like a ragdoll. Strangely, there is not a single drop of blood visible despite of torn limbs.

I asked my mom is I could help the people (I know that they are dead by seconds) and she said "Sige, bilas! (Okay faster!)" Then I descend from the car and face the approaching tornado. I took out marble sized brown clay balls and drop them one by one in one of the cracks on the road before I went back to the car. The vehicle sped up and I look back to see trees sprout out of the clay that have various colours of leaves per tree. I was amazed by them and wished that I could have them. We manage to successfully escape from the tornado because it focuses on the trees.

Then I ended up one of the market places in Polomolok. The entire place is deserted yet looked cleaner as I see better architecture on the stalls, less garbage, and the stores stocked with items that might be from the future (e.g. new gadgets, new products, etc.). The sky appears to be in the afternoon and the clouds are heavy though it drizzles and has light wind.

Flying in front of me is a fairy that resembles a cross of Elsa (by the hair), Ice Queen (by her dress) and Tinkerbell (by...well...being a fairy). She said that she is the "Drama Fairy" and told me that the intense drama I created while escaping from the tornado is so intense that the tornado is greatly weakened. She told me that I have ten more 'drama points' left to defeat the tornado. Then I used the ability Fly and a backdrop is placed behind me. It resembles a crayon-y sky with crayon-y clouds. Then I saw a device that shows the number ten before it reaches zero and the winds died out. I have finally defeated the tornado! :)

Then I woke up.


	13. Scoto FAIL

Scotophobia FAIL

* * *

Kind of exactly what it has said except I only just feel like I am going to have Scotophobia (fear of darkness).

I am walking in a dark hallway that each room has a door (which is locked) and windows (which are closed) and are always lights off. I went here with my mom and I am kind of grateful because I could have gone insane if I am alone and thus unleashing the true feeling of being claustrophobic (fear of tight spaces) and scotophibic.

After a few seconds of agonizing walking (not really), I saw a room that has lights on and I realized that it is actually a dental clinic and my mom decided to enter, probably talking about my appointment while I sit on a bench that is in front of the room. How this room isn't closed is beyond my imagination.

Then I woke up.


	14. Bystander

Bad**s Bystander

* * *

One of the most awaited dreams that I am going to have: Futuristic Dream! Yeah, I kind of love them because I could get to experience one of their technologies. Also I got caught in battle here. Don't expect me to stand by while they fight.

I am in a Garry's Mod-style grassland with a Garry's Mod-style old abandoned building, which seems to slowly decay and crumble from aging. Scattered around me are futuristic soldiers armed with a futuristic assault rifle per soldier. They appear to be a combination of ATC Black Ops Heavy Armoured Unit and those futuristic cops from Spiderman: Shattered Dimensions. They have a bulky set of armour that appears to be very futuristic complete with a helmet that only expose the lower regions of their faces. The armour is mainly white (with the clothed part black) and there are many lines all over it that emitted a sky blue glow. Their visors are also emitting sky blue glow. Surprising, they all look virtually younger because I do not see stubbles and (as I could guess) they must be pretty boys.

Some of the soldiers surrounded me and others scattered around as if they are patrolling the area. Since they are a mix of two Mooks, I could have felt like I wanted to kill them but I just feel safe. Then that feeling was destroyed by a fleet of Combine Gunships that appeared out of thin air and attacked us by surprise. We engage into battle and many of the soldiers got pierced with alien bullets in the most vulnerable parts of their body, killing them. One of the soldiers ordered me to duck and as I duck, I saw a soldier got shot in the abdomen. I carry him to a cover and as I held him in my arms, he slowly went to unconsciousness before he seized all activities of being alive and the glow slowly turned off. In rage, I got out of the cover and decided to destroy the gunships with my flying kick ability and other powers. In seconds, they are all destroyed and I just stare at the bloody field.

Then I woke up.


	15. NotKickTeachers

Thou Shall Not Kick Teachers

* * *

And never **EVER** try this is Real-life! Seriously, only those who are rebellious, mentally unstable, or just don't care can do that, but **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Before we take a tour to our school, let me show you something. I saw myself playing in our computer (once again) this time it shows the Facebook game, Miscrits. For some reason, I am in Mt. Gemma and there is a very powerful-looking Magicite. Then he told me that he cannot defeat me because of my 'weak' Miscrits. Then my 'Miscrits' came out and they encourage me that I could beat this guy and it is very touchy.

Then the next scene in my computer is what appears to be the Miscrit Collector's Mansion except the interior design is completely different. When my avatar checks on one of the statues, we engage into combat and a Miscrit that resembles a combination of a raccoon, a rattlesnake and a centipede named Quirk (it definitely lives up to its name). I defeated the Quirk and the screen gave me an option to befriend it. I was stunned because Real-life Miscrits game didn't do that so I click yes and Quirk joins the party though with very light health.

THEN I sat on a cement path and found myself on the school campus of my school, MMCS. Then I noticed that the swing set was faced on a different position. Then one of the school's teachers (I won't say) came to me and said that I need to practice sword fighting and took out a lightsaber. Then I got excited and took out a royal blue plastic sword that is shaped like the Pork Sword Constellation fro 'Kingdom of Loathing'. The sword also resembles an interesting object-of-desire *wink*.

Then we practice some techniques and spare for a couple of minutes all while I am sitting in the ground like a fucking duck! Then we finished our 'course' and the teacher said that our lessons are done (is it a bit too redundant?) and left. Then I saw a Grade 7 female student went to the set and sing.

Bad news, the teacher was in the girl's swinging area and when the student's feet struck her in the face, the teacher was send to a gap that is big enough for her to enter except her right foot, which high heeled footwear was sent flying away. My blood went very cold in fear and I saw the girl laughing as if nothing had happened or that she is deranged (she isn't in Real-life). Then one of her classmates went to her and said, "Halaka, [EXPUNGED] " a few times and she cried in guilt or something. Then my blood boils up because of her (the swinging student) and went to her to say many crude and offensive Filipino words to her that I won't probably write them here because you will never understand it unless you are a Filipino. Then I left in fit of rage and walk to the office.

In Real-life (as of February 2016), the two long tables were apart and the computer room that is on the right side is simple. Here in Dream World, the tables were joined and the computer lab has more equipment. I went to the teacher who got kicked and discover that she is still fine and her high heel was restored. She saw me and said that she is still my drama teacher.

Then I woke up.


End file.
